


Without You.

by IIzakuraII



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIzakuraII/pseuds/IIzakuraII
Summary: Sheska's mother just died. Sheska is an emotional mess and she needs someone...bad





	Without You.

A sobbing mess. Tears were coming out from her eyes. Her world was lost forever. She was the only thing Sheska had left and life just took it away from her. She hated it. She hated death. Why? Why did death do that? Was she being bad? Was it the books? Or was it her? She didn't know why. 

Kain walked into the apartment. He turned on the light and the only thing he saw was Sheska on the floor in complete tears and an empty bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. Her glasses were across the room. Vomit was in the kitchen sink. Everything in the living room was broken or thrown. It looked a mess.

Kain goes on the floor with his girlfriend and wraps her up in his arms, giving her little soft kisses on her forehead.

"It's okay...it's okay..." He whispered as she cried some more.

"What's wrong?..." He asked, brushing his finger through her hair.

Sheska choked through her words.

"She died..."

"Who died?" 

"My mother...t-the..." Sheska bursted into more tears. Kain gave her an hug.

"It's okay."

(hullu, if you're reading this, i didn't finish this because this was my due date of this story before the drafts erased this. hope you understand! :)


End file.
